Hanna-Barbera's Jack O'Lantern Hears a Who!
The Misfits' movie-spoofs of "Horton Hears a Who!". Cast * Jack O'Lantern (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Horton the Elephant * Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) as Mayor Ned McDodd * Sarah Ravencroft (Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) as Sour Kangaroo * Manny Rivera (as El Tigre) (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Rudy Kangaroo * Robin (Young Justice) as JoJo McDodd * Buck (Home on the Range) as Morton the Mouse * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) as Sally O'Malley * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Dr. Mary Lou LaRue * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Vlad Vladikoff * King Neptune (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as Councilman * Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Jessica Quilligan * Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Tommy * Cholena (An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island) as Katie * Porky Pig (with Bugs Bunny as an extra) (Looney Tunes) as Bunny Vlad * Various Humans as Whoville Citizens * Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Mrs. Quilligan * Megara (Hercules) as Miss Yelp * Bruce (Finding Nemo) as Yummo Wickersham * Various Sharks as Wickersham Brothers * Various Characters as Nool Animals Plot Summary A dust speck is dislodged from its obscure place and sent adrift through the Jungle of Nool. At the same time, Jack O'Lantern the pumpkin pie (Jim Carrey), the jungle's eccentric nature teacher, takes a dip in the pool. The dust speck floats past him in the air, and he hears a tiny yelp coming from it. Believing that an entire society of microscopic creatures are living on that speck, he places it atop of a clover. Jack finds out the speck harbors the city of Whoville and its inhabitants, the Whos, led by Fred Jones, Jr. (Steve Carell). He has a wife, Daphne (Amy Poehler), 96 daughters (whose names all begin with the letter H), and one teenage son named Robin (Jesse McCartney). Despite being the oldest and next in line for the mayoral position, Robin doesn't want to be the next mayor, and because he's so scared of disappointing his father, never speaks. Once Jack begins carrying the speck with him, the city starts experiencing strange phenomena (earthquakes and changes in the weather), and the Fred finds his attempts to caution Whoville challenged by the Town Council, led by the opportunistic yet condescending King Neptune (Dan Fogler). After he makes contact with Jack, the Fred finds out from Belle (Isla Fisher) that Whoville will be destroyed if Jack does not find a "safer, more stable home". Jack resolves (with the help of his best friend Buck (Seth Rogen) to place the speck atop Mt. Nool, the safest place in the jungle. The head of the jungle, the Sarah Ravencroft (Carol Burnett), disbelieving Jack's beliefs and resenting him for overshadowing her authority, attempts several times to demand that Jack give up the speck, but Horton ignores her demands. Also taking force toward Jack are the Angry Sharks, a group of sharks who love making misery. Eventually, the Sarah enlists a evil named Gaston (Will Arnett) to get rid of the speck by force. Gaston manages to steal the clover away from Jack and drops it into a massive field of identical pink clovers, causing an apocalyptic tremor in Whoville. After unsuccessfully picking nearly 3,000,000 radio, Jack eventually recovers the radio (exactly the 3,000,000th radio). Sarah eventually finds out (thanks by Mama Mousekewitz (Jaime Pressly) that Jack still has the speck, and decides to rally the jungle community into fighting Jack, saying that Jack's goal will lead to anarchy. Upon cornering him, the Sarah offers Jack an escape from punishment by renouncing Whoville's existence. When Jack refuses, in spite of his heartfelt speech, Sarah orders the animals to rope and cage him, and to have the speck and the Whos destroyed in a pot of boiling beezlenut oil. The Fred enlists all of his people to make noise by shouting "We are here!", as well as playing a variety of instruments, so the animals may hear them, assisted by Robin's "Symphonophone", an invention which creates a huge musical contribution (which reveales that Robin's "true" pation is music), but still fails to penetrate the surface of the speck. As Jack lies beaten and captured, Sarah easily takes the radio, and releases it. Meanwhile, Robin grabs the horn used to project Jack's voice, runs up the highest tower and screams "YOPP!", breaking through the sound barrier just seconds before the speck hits the oil. Sarah's son, Manny Rivera (Josh Flitter) grabs the radio and returns it to Jack. The animals finally hear the Whos and realize the truth and isolate Sarah for tricking them. While being praised for his integrity by his neighbors, Jack even forgives the devastated Sarah, and she befriends him with a makeshift umbrella for Whoville. Here, the people of Whoville and the animals of Nool gather in song and recite the chorus from "Can't Fight This Feeling". The film ends with the narrator (Charles Osgood) revealing that the Jungle of Nool, or rather Earth, is just one speck, like Whoville, among numerous others, floating in outer space. Transcription: ( splashing ) On the fifteenth of May in the jungle of Nool in the heat of the day in the cool of the pool He was splashing enjoying the jungle's great joys. And Jack O'Lantern heard a small noise. ( franfares ) - Jack! - Jack! Good morning, class. Are you ready? Yeah! - Jump on board! - Look out, below! Patrick's on board. Cholena, you there? - Ha-ah-ah. - Okay? There it is. This is one of the jungle's most amazing creatures. The plush toy. In order to protect itself from predators. It disguises itself as a toy. This one's got quite a deep grip. Come on, little buddy! Don't be shy! I guess I was mistaken, kids. There are obviously no mutant toys in this area. - Oh, yeah. - Even a person... Oh! They're on me. Look at, there are toys I think I swallowed it. Shoot up! Uh-ek, it's not coming. Patrick! Pull it out. - Pull it out! - Uh, okay. Then, humphing her nose was she's evil Sarah Ravencroft. A type who's convince she knows better than you She made every law and then forced every rule as self conclaimed head of the jungle of the Nool. Why can't I play with the other kids, Mama? How many times have I told you? The jungle is no place to act like a wild animal. My, that Jack O'Lantern certainly is eccentric? And that children are learning so much from him. Learning to be a bunch a hell brain half-wits. And that's why my Manny is pouch schooled. So, while humans still there sneering a sneer Jack, how it's the best time of my life. What are you gonna show us then? Once again the speck floated right by Jack O'Lantern's ear. And he heard it again. Just a very faint yelp, as if some tiny person were calling for help. And you know what he thought? What he thought there must be someone on top of that small speck of dust. Or even a famly. It just might be so. A famliy with children just starting to grow. I'll wanna living! I got to go. Cholena, you're in charge. - ( burping ) - So play nice! ( all grunting ) Wait! Come back! # One more, one more, one more, one more # - Ah, here someone coming. - Gimme here those. - Wait! - Sound the alarm! Excuse me! On my stamp feet! Sorry, angry sharks. I promise I'm gonna clean all this up later! Bring the arrow! I love the smell of the vegetarian's in the morning. Vegetarian in the hole! Come on, guys! We're all mammals! Whoa! I feel diplomatic process is beginning to break down. There you are. I'll catch it. catch it. - Hi, kids. - Wow! There... Now you're safe. I know I heard you say something. I just know it. Where are you? - Jack? - Uhoo, sorry. I just...ah. There was this speck. And the... they called up for help. - And I was... - The speck... called out for help? Well not the speck. I mean That's ridiculous. Is what you thought I've been? No, the speck can't call out for help. Come on. Get real! No. There's tiny person on that speck and needs my help. Absurd. There aren't people that small. Whoa, maybe thay aren't small. Maybe... We're big. - Jack! - No! Really, think about it. What if there is someone way out there, looking down on our world right now. And to them, we are the speck. And then this someone else come along, he say, "Oh, there can't be people that small." And the first guy would say "Are you calling me a lier?" And the second guy would say "If the shoe fits wear it, and now that fits a blind." and the first guy pick supper break. And you might wanna zip up the pouch for this next part. Alright, fat boy! - You want some of there... - Jack? There is nothing on that speck. But I heard. Did you? Really? Oh my! Then how come I don't hear anything. Well? If you can't see, hear, or feel something it doesn't exist. I'm believing in tiny imaginary people is just not something we do. Or tolerate here in the jungle of Nool. Really? Cause I verified I really tried I can find somebody - who believe what I'm saying. - You will do nothing of the sort. You will not breathe the word of this lie to anyone else. Expecially the children. I do not want you poisoning their minds with this nonsense. Our community has standards, Jack. If you wanna remain a part of that I recommand you follow them. Have a nice day. Alright then! I'll ah...take that an advisement. Certainly appreciate your input. I don't understand. I know I heard you. It was just clean as nose on my face. That's it. Maybe you can't hear me! Of course your ears must be tiny. I need to speak up! Hallo! Now some people out there might think I know who they find they agreed with that Sarah Ravencroft "There can't really be people as small as a mice" Well there can. And there are. Becuase Jack O'Lantern has right. Hallo! That single "Hallo" traveled all the way down to the speck, to the two-way radios, to the fount of the small Who town. The town known as Whoville for there live the CA... Really happy in safe, knowing only good news, unaware that their world was a speck on a radio, unaware the sweet life they knew might be old The Mayor of Whoville a man named Fred Jones. who's devoted and faired and little bit odd. The Mayor and his wife they had children to spare. 96 daughters, some here and some there. 96 girls to love, 96 girls to teach. But the Mayors have only few second for each. Papa, I do better than best on my Who Story Mystery test. Ah, Who Story Mysteery. I remembered well. That's one of my girls. - Her is has been using my hairbrush? - Her is has been using my hairbrush. Look, over there! There, all better. Can I please have Who Phone, daddy? Everyone else in my class has one. Oh, really? Everyone? - Aw! I will think about it. - Daddy, look! Daddy look! Toof! It's "TH" sweetheart. It's "tooth"... In Whoville tradition unlike yours or mine Mayor's oldest is the next Mayor of line. And who was the oldest lead and stand tall? It was Robin, his son, the smallest who all. So, Robin, what's what's shaking? What's happening? What's the world? Now to you or to me, it's finally clear that Robin did not want his father's career. But the Mayor pressed forward completely illuded. And Robin just sat there in silence and lude it. Oh, Robin! - Oy! Why this he get more time? - That's not fair! Son! Oy! And why didn't he speak? Well I think the leg was frightened if he did, he might let down his dad. You know what's awesome? This is awesome! Just look at the men and the women hanging on these walls. You, my boy, are part of family legacy that spans centuries. You know what? Your grandfather was Mayor of Whoville. And, your great grandmother, that's right. All the way down to your... great, great, great, great Not so great...! Great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great! Grandfather! Some day I hope to join them. Be one of the Grates. I tell you JoJo there is nothing like being Mayor. I get to sign resolutions, approve ordinances, submit budgets. And in the edible parade I'm the one city noun top of the giant people. Some day That can be you too, Robin. Some day you'll be the one wearing the Mayor crest. You just... You just need to... You know what I mean? Okay. Good chat! I'm glad that we had this talk That I'm continuing now by myself. Good. Oh! There. There are to become fit. Nothing wrong with this, Buck. Nothing wrong with this, Buck. Category:Horton Hears a Who Movie Spoofs Category:Horton Hears a Who Movie-Spoofs Category:Horton Hears a Who Parody Movies Category:The Misfits Category:The Mizfitz